ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiverses-Episode 3
Alexx, Sierra, and Lath woke up on a small cloud. They were drifting through the air, a small breeze was blowing, everything was fine. Lath: Where are we? Sierra: ... Alexx: A cloud, obviously. Lath: Oh, yeah. Lath looks over the side. Lath: Hm. The cloud suddenly bumps into some stone, like on the edge of an island. Alexx flys up onto some wooden docks. Lath and Sierra jump onto it as well. Sierra looks around, and sees a large cloud-shaped island. The only things that weren’t made of clouds were the occasional sidewalks, which were made of stone. Sierra: Is it some kind of alien city? Alexx: No, we couldn’t have been blown that far by the explosion, could we? Sierra: Maybe. White, humanoid shaped people, not made of clouds but smooth, started pointing at the group. Cloud Person: Welcome, to Tureland! Lath: Did you say Turu? Cloud Person: No. Lath: Okay. The person motions for the group to follow; and leads them to a small empty house. CP: You may stay for the length of your visit, however long it may be. Lath: Thanks. They ener the house, to find everything is made of clouds. Sierra tries to sit down, but falls through the cloud-crafted chair. Sierra: I don't think were gonna have the best time here... >>> Water is utterly confused, when suddenly, on the other side of the feild, another beast raises out of the ground. He looked like a humanoid bull, also with yellow braces around his wrists. He roared and charged at Water horns pointed right at him. Water jumped to the side, and the bulls horns get stuck in the wall. Water shot a ball of fire at him, and he burned to an ash . Water was still confused, but everyone was cheering for him, so he raised his fist. They cheered even louder. As soon as they stopped, Water was lowered into the room again. Voice: I suppose you had fun, Water? Water: You could say that. Voice: *Laughs* I hope so, because from now on, you’ll be fighting for a life. Water: Who’s? Voice: *Laughs again* Brians. Water: Why you- Voice: Now now Water, no need to get angry. As long as you win, he will be fine. Water: … Voice: Goodbye. Water kicks the wall, and sits down to await his next battle. >>> Meanwhile, Sierra and the others are “enjoying” their stay. Sierra was walking along the stone street, when she had a thought. Sierra: I wonder what’s INSIDE the city… Sierra steps off the sidewalk, and immediately falls through the clouds. She landed in a small, purple room. Sierra: …That’s not right… Sierra jumps back through where she came, but ends up in a long purple hallway. Sierra: …? She goes through a door, but ends up in a stone dungeon with two skeletons. One of their chains break, causing him to fall and revealing a door behind him. Sierra steps into it, and it takes her to a small farm. She came out of a small cellar door. She opens it up again, but there is just a cellar. Sierra: … A small tornado approaches the barn, picking up dust and debris as it goes. Suddenly, a hole opens in the sky and something falls out of it and into the tornado. The tornado deformed, dropping Lath to the ground. Sierra walked up to her, pulling her up. Lath: Where have you been? Sierra: I have no idea. The barn suddenly glows blue, and explodes. The pieces swirl around in a circle, and reform as a giant wooden construct. Lath: Uh oh. The construct lumbered slowly over to Sierra and Lath. Lath shot her stomachs out; trying to eat his arm. It broke, and reformed. Sierra ran up his arm, jumped over to its head, and kicked it in the face. It’s face broke, sending wood everywhere. Lath ate one, giving her the ability to shoot an energy ball at it middle. Sierra jumped off just as it exploded, sending bits of wood and blue magic everywhere. Lath: That was…odd. Sierra: Ya think? One of the wooden pieces liquefied, then turned into ALexx. Alexx: What just happened? I saw Lath jump in, so I did, and now I’m here… Sierra: Join the club. >>> Alix, Dan, Tyran, Evanman, and Star, are sitting at Finn’s table eating. Jake is sitting on the couch defrosting, and Rex is standing in the corner. Finn: Sorry about trying to kill you, guys. You bros seem cool. Alix: S’okay. Dan: I should be sorry, I kind of froze Jake… Jake: I’m good! Finn: Ya see? He’s fine. No need to be sorry. Rex glances to the side, and looks out the window. Tyran looks at Rex and stands. Tyran: I think we should go. Finn: Where are you guys going? Tyran: To find our friends. Finn: Can I come? Jake: FINN! Finn: Can WE come? Dan: Sure. You could be a useful resource on the battle field. Finn: … Dan: You’re awesome. Finn: Thanks! Let’s go! They all jump out the window, but Dan stops them all. Dan: …Where are we? Finn: What do you- Oh! We brought you through a portal to our world. Dan: Why?! Finn: To kill you, mostly. Dan: You couldn’t have done that in our world? Finn: Eh. Dan: Can you get us back? Finn: Sure. Finn throws a crystal at the ground, open a small portal that is surrounded by crystals. Finn: Go on in. They all jump in, and land next to Sierra, Lath, and Alexx. Everyone: … Dan: Uh, hi. Sierra: Where have you guys been? Dan: We- Sierra: Doesn’t matter. Now that you’re here, we can find a way to escape. Dan: Escape from where? Sierra: Tureland. Dan: Turu has his own island? Sierra: No, not Turu, Tureland. Dan: Difference, please? Sierra: … Dan: Excactly. Dan: Okay, we should- Finn had already opened a portal. Dan: Stupid lazy writer. You shut your mouth! Dan: Well you are. Maybe I’ll just kick you from the story then. Dan: Nevermind! Thought so. They all jump through the portal and land where the ship crashed. There were bits of metal everywhere, and tree were burned for miles. Tyran: Man, did we have explosives in there? Alix: WHO TOLD YOU?!?! Tyran: ……..wut? Alix: Nothing >>> Bike ran to the top of the rock, and thrust his TNT into the air. Mark: Calm down, it’s just some TNT. Bike hops down from the rock. Bike: Dude, you just totally ruined the dramatic effect. Mark: There was no dramatic effect to begin with. Bike: Man, you’re negative. Mark: I’m oppositely positive. Bike: … Whatever, let’s just find our way back to the ship. Mark: That’s what I’ve been trying to do. Bike: Sure it is. Bike jumps through a bush, but instead falls into a trap. Mark: … Bike: Don’t say it. Mark: Told you so! Bike: I’ll…kill…you. Mark slips, and falls in as well. Mark: … Bike: …………… Mark: ………. Bike: KARMA, SUCKER! Mark slaps Bike Bike: Ow. Mark: Let’s just get out and find the ship, k? Bike is already putting some TNT in the corner. Bike: Wut? Mark: NO! YOU’LL BLOW US UP! Bike has already lit it. Mark: Oh fudge Suddenly, a large gust of wind blows out the TNT, and lifts Mark and Bike out of the hole Bike: Woah! A person is standing there, dressed in tribal clothing. He was blue with various yellowish markings. He motioned towards a crack between to bushes. Tribal Alien: Vunsk’ai ons, vetren’nce vainkosk. Bike: ……………………………………….wut? Mark: I think he just said, ‘Welcome to Utopia”. >>>> Category:Episodes